Truly an Inspirational Story
by M155 C0nfu510n
Summary: How, in the name of all that is holy, do two people rob the same house. Ichigo has never been more irritated in his life. Grimmjow couldn't be more enthralled. M for language and all that jazz.
1. Truly an Inspirational Story

I'm writing whether I want to or not! And this chizz is the outcome so please deal with it!

* * *

><p>Grimmjow cursed as the door clicked back into place, sweat growing on the back of his neck as he froze. He waited a moment- ears strained for the tiniest sound, heart pounding in his ears- before moving again, standing to his full height before moving cautious eyes around the kitchen.<p>

It was pretty high-class. All the fancy- schmancy stuff he saw in all those decor magazines but could never afford, on his own that is. An animalistic smirk pulled at his lips as he moved around the open area, pulling the black duffle bag from his shoulders and unzipping it slowly. He made nary a sound as he went through the drawers and cabinets of the kitchen, taking whatever he thought would be valuable and whatever he thought would be useful for himself. Hey, a guy had to make a living somehow, this just so happened to be an easy fix- not like his day job was bad, but rent was a bitch with his dick of a landlord.

Moving the half full bag to his shoulder, Grimmjow crept into the adjacent room, the living room. It was larger than the kitchen by a _lot_, but then again the whole house was huge. Moving along the walls, Grimmjow checked the few tables that were strewn around the room, finding a few watches and trinkets that were bound to be worth some serious bucks with the right person. By now his bag was about three-fourths full, the blue haired thief turning wary eyes to the staircase that was to his far right.

Placing a questioning hand on his chin, he weighed his options. On the one hand he could leave now and make do with the stuff he had- which was all top quality and would definitely pay his rent of the next couple of months. But on the other hand, he could go upstairs and get the _good stuff_- this would set him up for months; food, rent, heck the new apartment he wanted! It's pretty obvious which option won.

Creeping silently up the stairs, Grimmjow was surprised at the amount of doors that lined the hallway. The blue haired thief paused when he reached the top of the stairs, ears strained to hear the smallest sound. He grinned feraly when he heard the miniscule breaths coming from his far right, turning to go to the doors on his far left.

Stopping at the farthest door, Grimmjow reached for the knob only to freeze when it turned before his fingers touched it. The thief felt his breathing stop as the door was pulled open, blue eyes wide as he stared into equally shocked hazel. Both stood there in shock for a moment, unblinking, breathing ragged. Finally, Grimmjow took in the bandana wrapped around the lower half of the younger male's- the figure gave away that much- face, and the black beanie that covered his hair, easily putting two and two together.

Growling under his breath, Grimmjow roughly- but not enough to rouse more than a slight creaking- pushed the smaller male back into the room, following him inside and closing the door without a click. He couldn't help but smirk at that miniscule accomplishment. He must've gotten better at this.

"What the _fuck_!?"

Grimmjow turned to the angered male that was practically seething in front of him, an elegant blue brow quirking as the smaller male ripped off the bandana covering his lower face- Grimmjow off-handedly noticed the other's aristocratic looks, saving that in his head for later notice. The blue haired thief sighed a moment later, reaching up and tugging the mask that covered the lower half of his face down. Blue eyes burned with irritation as they watched their quietly seething companion, arms crossing as Grimmjow leaned against the door behind him.

"Don't 'what the fuck' me. What the fuck are you doin' here anyway?"

The blue haired man had stood to his full height again, standing nearly a full head taller than the smaller male. Grimmjow watched the conflicted emotions pass through those glowing eyes, a grin pulling at his lips as the other slapped an irritated hand over his face.

"You've gotta be kidding me. You've gotta be _fucking_ kidding me. How do two people rob the same _fucking_ house!"

Grimmjow could only snicker at the other's hissed words. This guy was pretty entertaining. Maybe if they had met on better terms, they could've been friends. Well, no time for that kind of thinking, he had shit to steal and lives to ruin.

"While this is pretty hilarious, I got some business to take care of. If you'll excuse me."

Grimmjow made to leave before he felt a strong grip on his bicep. Looking down blue eyes took in the long pale fingers that were wrapped around his arm, trailing down the thin wrist and up the thinly muscled arm to the irritated face of his companion. Now while Grimmjow did love people with tempers- his past relationships attesting to that universal fact- he also had a plan to carry out at the moment and this guy was stopping him from accomplishing it. Growling lowly, Grimmjow raised a hand to pull the offending extremities away, freezing when he heard the smaller male's whispered words.

"Let's share."

Grimmjow could only gape at the smaller male, eyes wide and mouth acting much like a fish. The smaller male only smirked before releasing his grip on Grimmjow's arm, crossing his arms over his chest while also giving the other a glimpse of the similarly bulging duffle bag over his shoulder.

"I've already hit every room up here and I'm pretty sure you've got everything downstairs. I think this will benefit both of us."

'_Sneaky bastard._' Grimmjow grinned at the logic of the smaller male's words, re-crossing his arms before leaning his weight against his right leg.

"Alright, but we're not doin' this shit here. You got a ride?"

Grimmjow smirked when the other shook his head in the negative, gesturing his head towards the door.

"Mine's about a block down the road, that cool?"

Grimmjow watched the conflicting emotions pass through those expressive orbs again before determination flashed brightly. The smaller male nodded his head before retying his bandana and nodding for the blue haired thief to move. Grimmjow retied his own bandana before moving to open the door, sliding it open silently before glancing down the hallway.

After making sure the coast was clear, Grimmjow exited the room moving quickly and silently down the hall and stairs. He had to give the other guy credit, if it wasn't for his overly sensitive ears he wouldn't know the other was there, his slight breathing the only noise he heard other than the rustle of his clothes. Grimmjow silently slipped the back door open, moving to meld against the wall as he waited for the smaller male to follow.

It didn't take long for both to be racing across the yard and over the wrought-iron fence, both practically panting as they sped-walked down the sidewalk. Grimmjow grinned when his familiar blue mustang came into view, that car was the one godsend in his life. He felt his companion's surprise as he pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, sliding into the driver seat with an audible sigh of relief.

That definitely went better than expected.

A cough from beside him brought him out of his thoughts, blue eyes turning to the _very_ different figure than he had seen only a moment ago.

The first thing that caught his eye was the orange hair. '_Is that shit even real?_' Grimmjow seemed to forget about his own bright blue locks, eyes moving across the other's fully exposed features.

'_He's actually kinda hot._'

"So, um, I'm Ichigo."

The now named Ichigo stretched out a delicate hand, Grimmjow admiring the thin appendages before enveloping them in his larger ones.

"Grimmjow. And I am taking you home with me."

Grimmjow started his car before pulling onto the road, ignoring the sputterings of the man in the passenger seat as he drove onto a familiar road. Ichigo finally seemed to regain his finer speech skills as he yelled at the blue haired male.

"What the hell, asshole, this wasn't part of the deal! Screw this, stop the car!"

Grimmjow only snorted at the command, stopping at a red light before moving to take off his coverings. The bandana came first obviously, that thing was a bitch to wear for too long, made his breathing funny. After the bandana was removed, Grimmjow just yanked his beanie off, uncaring of his extra messy hair as the light turned green and he started driving again.

"You're not my boss, dude, so just sit back and enjoy the ride. Not like I'm gonna do anything." Ichigo seemed to relax into the seat somewhat at the admittance, irritated eyes turning to stare angrily out the windshield. Grimmjow flicked his eyes over to the orange haired thief, starting at the orange hair and ending at the defined legs. Definitely something he wouldn't mind in his bed tonight. "Though the idea isn't unappealing in the least."

Grimmjow laughed at the other's embarrassed sputterings. The drive continued with Ichigo throwing insults at the blue haired thief and Grimmjow making lewd comments that caused the orange haired thief to blush. So began a beautifully twisted friendship.

* * *

><p>"Where is that idiot?"<p>

Ichigo tapped his foot impatiently as he looked down both sides of the street. Still no sign of his ride. Sighing under his breath, Ichigo cursed himself for even getting involved with that blue haired bastard. It had been about three months, the thieves staying in touch and going on raids together quite a few times after that initial 'incident'. At first it was just a strange friendship that Ichigo's friend's questioned when they found him hanging out with the feral, muscular blue haired man- his sexual preference wasn't a secret, but for his friends to make such blatant remarks didn't help matters. Especially when Grimmjow was such a _pervert_.

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of tires screeching, blinking as the tinted window of Grimmjow's Mustang rolled down. The blue haired bastard had the _gall_ to smirk at him, Ichigo feeling his ire rise as he moved to slip into the passenger seat. Ichigo punched Grimmjow in the bicep as they pulled off, the blue haired man wincing before rubbing at the spot.

"You're late you asshole. Do that again and I'm cutting your ass off."

Ichigo growled as he turned to watch the scenery fly past outside his window, missing the spark in Grimmjow's eye as a hand released the wheel to trail along his thigh. Ichigo didn't waste a second to slap the offending appendage away, growl getting louder as it was back only a second later, kneading his thigh through his black skinny jeans.

Ichigo felt a moan rise in his throat at the sensual feel, biting his lip as he slapped half-heartedly at the large hand. Grimmjow smirked as the hand moved higher, deft fingers undoing the button of Ichigo's pants as the came to a stop outside Grimmjow's house.

He still couldn't get over that. After saving for _years_ and working his ass of for so long he was finally able to afford his own house. And that shit was the greatest use of his money _ever_. Grimmjow smirked as he took his hand off of Ichigo's thigh, turning off the ignition before exiting the car.

Ichigo- flushed and aroused- growled before redoing his pants and exiting the car, slamming the door before stalking behind the blue haired man.

Grimmjow was just able to open the door before he was pushed- quite forcefully- into his home, Ichigo stomping after him before grabbing his shirt and pinning him against the now closed door. Grimmjow was about to complain at the rough treatment- considering he wasn't the one to initiate the contact- before a pair of desperate lips engulfed his, moving messily and hastily over his own. Grimmjow smirked into Ichigo's mouth before gripping the back of his head with one hand and his hip with the other.

Ichigo moaned when his head was tilted, Grimmjow's tongue slipping through pliant lips to map the well-known interior of the orange haired man's mouth. Grimmjow's hand moved lower to cup Ichigo's behind through his pants, lifting the man until he could wrap his legs around his own hips before moving towards the bedroom.

'_Our bedroom._' Ichigo reminded himself. But Ichigo wasn't allowed to think much as he was lowered onto their shared bed. His legs were spread, his shirt lifted to his chest, cheeks flushed, and lips shining from their combined saliva. Grimmjow didn't waste a second in diving back down to taste that tempting skin, tongue tracing along the smaller male's body as Ichigo writhed in bliss.

This twisted relationship they created might have started off as a shaky friendship- one that neither understood the origin of considering they were robbing a house at the same time- but had quickly escalated with the time they spent together (who would've thought robbing houses together could bring two people so close in such a small amount of time?). Truly an inspirational love story.

At least that's what Rukia had said when she learned the origin of their relationship.

* * *

><p>This literally took off way farther than I wanted it to… I need help… and better writing skills… I need to stop writing but whatever… .-.<p>

Ya know the jazz, rate/ review (please review just give me _some_ feedback people TnT) and peace out


	2. An Inspirational Story, Indeed

Okay guys I got a review that made me so flipping happy and bubbly inside that I just had to make a thing for that person~ ;u; this is for Baka Kage Usagi for following me through even with all my crappy stories and chizz~ ;u; you've made me a happy writer today~ I hope this continuation lives up to your expectations~ ^u^

* * *

><p>He was acting weird. Well, <em>weirder<em>.

It was normal for Ichigo to disappear for hours on end, heck sometimes they didn't hear from the man for days. But, these sudden disappearances were just _weird_.

Rukia didn't like it.

The raven narrowed her eyes as she watched the orange haired man laugh with Renji on the couch. Mentally rolling her eyes, he could be so dense sometimes, Rukia only snorted at their obnoxious behavior. She was currently in her small kitchen, watching the two dunderheads through the space at the bar. Her eyes sparkled slightly when she saw Ichigo playfully push Renji, the redhead shouting as the controller he held went flying from his hands. This started a screaming match between the two, Rukia noting how both were barely holding back smiles.

She missed this.

Suddenly Ichigo stopped mid-rant, eyes widening as an unfamiliar ringtone went off.

_Might like you better if we slept together. Might like you be-_

"What!?" Rukia's eyebrows had yet to leave her hairline as she watched Ichigo stand and walk out of the room, easily hearing his continued shouts as he locked himself in her bathroom.

What in the name of Chappy was that? One, that ringtone, since when did Ichigo ever give anyone a personalized ringtone? From what she had heard, everyone in his contacts had the same, default tone, it was both irritating and expected. Ichigo didn't care about things like ringtones.

At least that's what she _thought_. She could still hear her orange haired friend shouting from behind her bathroom door. Just who was he talking to? Heck, his main friends- not that he was antisocial or anything, but he honestly sucked when it came to human interactions- were within ten feet. Now she was curious. No, she passed that point when his phone rang; she was downright _suspicious_.

"Um, you saw that too right?"

Violet eyes turned to the confused redhead that was staring at her bathroom door with a look that was beyond lost. Good, she would've felt stupid had she been the only dumbfounded one at that point. Both were brought out of their respective thoughts as the bathroom door swung open, Ichigo walking out with an irritated look on his face and a hand sliding down his face.

Now Rukia, _really_ had to know what was going on.

"Sorry guys, but I gotta go. Something just came up." Ichigo looked genuinely sorry as he moved towards the door, Rukia giving him a sickly sweet smile.

"No problem, Ichi. We should do this again sometime." The orange haired man nodded before leaving, waving a final time before the door closed with a _click_.

Rukia immediately turned her attention to the silent redhead on her couch, exiting the kitchen to stand before Renji with hands on her hips. The redhead eyed the woman warily before jumping to attention at her voice, the usually calm tone dripping with suspicion and determination.

"We're following him and so help me if you get us caught!" Violet eyes burned with a promised storm as they glared at the large male before them, Renji shaking as he gave a loud 'Yes Ma'am!'. Rukia smirked before grabbing Renji by the arm and leading him towards the door.

"Good."

* * *

><p>"Stupid bastard, doesn't know when to quit. Acts like <em>I<em> don't have a life."

Ichigo mumbled this and more as he traipsed through the streets of Karakura, eyes hard as he glared at the ground. The reason for his ire? The blue haired bastard that was apparently waiting in his shitty apartment. It pissed him off knowing the blue haired idiot lived a few doors down, hell it was a miracle they hadn't met before that night! But, no, the icing on the cake was the fact that he hadn't left him alone since that fateful night- it was only made worse when Grimmjow managed to find and _pilfer_ his spare key( from his keyring, that he kept on his person at all times, no less!).

Finally reaching his worn down apartment building, Ichigo sighed as he entered the rickety establishment, completely ignoring the deathtrap known as the elevator and choosing to climb the five flights of stairs to his apartment.

Ichigo was barely fazed by the trek, instead stomping down the hallway to his door and pushing it open. Leave it to Grimmjow to not lock _his_ door- not like he had thousands of dollars in stolen good strewn through the shitty home or whatever, nope. Ichigo locked the door behind him before cautiously walking towards his living room, kicking a stray beer can out of the way- Grimmjow, the slob- before glaring at the figure that was draped over his only couch.

Grimmjow was lying across the whole of his rinky dink couch, springs no doubt stabbing him in multiple places, as he sipped from a can of coke- guess he ran through all of Ichigo's booze. He looked up when Ichigo entered the room, the orange haired man glaring the smirking man down with molten eyes.

"Ichi, my man! How's it goin'? Yer outta beer." Ichigo felt a tick develop above his eye as Grimmjow laid back and continued watching some action movie on TV, the blaring from the speakers quickly giving Ichigo a headache. Rubbing at his temples, Ichigo moved to kick Grimmjow's legs from his couch, slumping against the small empty space.

Ichigo would expect after a month of dealing with this he would be immune, or at least somewhat adapted, but Grimmjow still found ways to push his buttons.

Stupid, blue headed asshole…

"Is there any reason you're in my apartment instead of your own? I'm pretty sure you have a stocked fridge." Ichigo's face was blank as he stared at Grimmjow, the blue haired thief sitting up to lean against the back of the couch like a courteous person. Yeah, right.

"Course I do, but yer place is just so much better."

Grimmjow sent his companion a lopsided smirk as he gulped the rest of his drink, Ichigo unconsciously watching his Adam's Apple bob with the movement. He snapped his head away at the other's satisfied sigh, grumbling under his breath about 'unappreciative idiots' and 'mooching bastards'. He didn't notice when Grimmjow came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle and brushing his lips against Ichigo's ear.

"Come on, baby, ya know ya love me. How bout dinner ta make up for everything? Hmm?" Ichigo shivered at the feel of the other man so close before swiftly jabbing his elbow back into Grimmjow's gut. He didn't turn as he heard Grimmjow curse and cough roughly from the hit- he might've aimed a little high, not his fault. After reeling his emotions in, Ichigo turned to the cursing man with bored eyes.

"I've told you countless times to stop touching me like that ya perv. But since you're offering dinner for the next couple weeks sounds lovely thanks."

Ichigo smirked before standing and heading towards his room, ignoring the squawkings of the injured man in his living room. Served him right for eating and drinking him out of house and home.

* * *

><p>Rukia felt her eyes widen as she heard an unfamiliar voice sound through Ichigo's apartment.<p>

This was definitely not what she was expecting. They had all been to Ichigo's place before, but it always seemed like he wanted them out of there fast, never allowing them to stay longer than ten minutes- if that. So it was surprising to hear him converse with someone else- a male at that- like a bantering friend.

Nothing made _sense_. Just what was Ichigo up to and why wouldn't he tell her- er, them.

Violet eyes widened when she heard the sound of approaching footsteps, Rukia's face paling as she grabbed Renji's arm and raced down the hallway, hiding behind a corner as they watched Ichigo's door open. Two pairs of eyes widened when they saw the walking Adonis that stepped through the door, two jaws simultaneously dropping.

That… was just illegal. Rukia almost felt like crying when she realized that _that _came out of Ichigo's home- it didn't help that his clothes left _nothing_ to the imagination. Why did all the hot guys have to be either taken or gay? Her and Renji were brought out of their ogling when the man suddenly turned, the two disappearing behind the corner while breathing heavily, blushes on both their cheeks. Rukia turned wide eyes to a shocked Renji before slowly moving to peek around the corner again.

She watched as the man shouted something into the apartment, closing the door and walking a few doors down to enter his own apartment- presumably.

Now this made things complicated. Rukia bit her lip as she tried to hold in the squeal that threatened to escape, cursing herself for being an avid supporter of her friends' love lives.

"Who was that and how did Ichigo of all people find him?" Rukia's face contorted into one of confusion at the question. Just where did Ichigo find such a desirable man and how did they get so chummy so fast?

Nothing was adding up and Rukia couldn't find the missing pieces.

"I don't know, but I think we're gonna need some help." Rukia pushed away from the wall before walking towards the stairs, Renji following with an indignant shout at being left out of the loop.

Pulling her phone from her pocket, Rukia quickly opened a group chat and selected three names, sending a single text that left no room for argument.

_Ichigo 911, meet at my place in 15 :B_

* * *

><p>"Have I ever told you I loved the way yer eyes glow when yer angry? Beautiful."<p>

Ichigo had to restrain himself from stabbing the blue haired man in the mouth with the wire cutters, instead snipping a yellow wire harshly with a growl. He mentally congratulated himself when the cameras surrounding the house dropped in deactivation, nodding towards the blue haired idiot as he moved to scale the fence.

Seriously, rich people had an obsession with these things. He dropped into the grass with a small _swish_, his fingers holding him in a low crouch. He nearly shouted when a sudden addition of two hundred plus pounds was dropped on his back, Ichigo's face connecting soundly with a patch of mud. Wonderful.

"Whoops. Sorry, babe, but I'm not into exhibitionism, at least when it comes to things I consider mine."

Ichigo repressed the shiver that threatened to run through his body at the voice- so deep and sinful- so close to his ear, instead bucking so the blue haired brute could get off. Grimmjow chuckled lowly as he stood up, pulling Ichigo up with little effort.

Ichigo sneered as he wiped the mud from his eyes, glaring at Grimmjow as he flung a bit into his eye.

"Just for that, you're carrying _everything_."

Grimmjow only pouted as he wiped the mud from his eye, following the orange haired thief with a lecherous smirk on his lips. Ichigo fell back as they reached the back door, allowing Grimmjow to work since his specialty was locks- the non-technical kind, at least.

They made it into the house surprisingly easy, Ichigo stopping Grimmjow from entering with an insistent arm. Turning confused eyes to his companion, Ichigo rolled his own hazel orbs, reaching into his pocket before extracting a small piece of steak from dinner that night- courtesy of Grimmjow, of course. The blue haired thief raised a brow at the morsel before watching as Ichigo threw it into the room, sliding the door closed as a slight scraping was heard. Grimmjow's eyes widened when he heard the tell tale sign of a dog, the animal sniffing around before eating the meat.

Ichigo counted to ten in his head before pushing the door open, both staring in triumph at the unconscious dog in the middle of the kitchen.

That was another thing, all these people seemed to have doors in their kitchens, was that a universal rich people rule or something? Ichigo brushed the thought away as he and Grimmjow moved to fill the duffle bag to the brim, easily finishing the kitchen in a couple minutes. Both were surprised to find the bag nearly full, sharing shocked looks before smirking as they moved into the living room.

Now this… this was for them. The little trinkets and decorations that lined the walls were for their amusement and, for Grimmjow, future homely decorations. It was weird standing at the open doorway and scanning the half full rooms, that just told them these people owned too much.

It's not like they _needed_ three coffeemakers, nevermind the fact that neither Grimmjow nor Ichigo drank coffee, or purchased the expensive little cups that _went_ with the coffeemakers. Who knows, they might become coffee addicts one day.

They left the house shortly after making sure the coast was clear, racing across the lawn and scaling the familiar fence before walking leisurely down the sidewalk.

"So what's your plans for tomorrow?" Grimmjow hoisted the bag higher as he spoke, turning curious eyes to his silent companion. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head before sighing, hazel eyes turning to watch the small sliver of moon above them.

"I got work, the cover-up kind. I'm seriously not looking forward to dealing with those assholes." Grimmjow snickered at the statement, throwing an arm over Ichigo's shoulder and pulling him closer. Ichigo cursed as he tripped over his own feet, glaring up at the chuckling man before resigning to his fate, walking in step with Grimmjow. When they reached Grimmjow's mustang, both slid in with relieved sighs. This had become surprisingly easy with two people- even with the added risk of getting caught, they worked well together.

"Don't worry, honey. I can take ya out for dinner and make it up to ya." Grimmjow had a strange glint in his eyes as he spoke, Ichigo raising a brow as he removed his beanie and bandana. Clicking his tongue, Ichigo leaned into the surprisingly soft leather of his seat and closed his eyes.

"Whatever, dumbass." The words had no bite and even a hint of fondness. Ichigo missing the small smile that touched Grimmjow's lips at the words. Nevermind the fact that the two weeks of complimentary dinner were over.

* * *

><p>"Okay team! There's no time to pussyfoot around, our friend is hiding something and I wanna know what it is!"<p>

Rukia marched along the lined up row of her friends, each in a militaristic stance with arms crossed behind them. Violet eyes swept over the determined faces of each present- Sado, Renji, Uryu, and Orihime- her top (only) recruits. These were the people that were closest to Ichigo, sans family, and they were going to be the ones to get to the bottom of the orange haired man's strange companion!

"I want constant surveillance of the target 24/7! I don't want him to crap without my knowing! DO YOU READ ME!?"

"YES DRILL SERGEANT!" Rukia smirked at the affirmative voices shouting in unison, her hands crossing behind her back as she gave them all a satisfied smirk.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow shivered as he slid the key to Ichigo's apartment into the lock, turning towards the end of the hallway with irritated eyes only to see nothing. With a growl he pushed the door open and slammed it shut behind him, locking it for once.<p>

That creeping feeling that came with being watched was a near constant around him lately, and it was seriously starting to piss him off.

He didn't notice Ichigo's head pop around the corner from the kitchen or the worried expression that spread across his face when he noticed how tense he was. He only came out of his musings when Ichigo was a few inches away from his face, brows furrowed in concern as he laid a gentle hand on his cheek.

Well that was definitely new.

"You okay?" Grimmjow had to blink at the lack of bite in those words, especially when he just barged into the orange haired man's apartment without warning- though he did have the key. Grimmjow gave Ichigo a lopsided smirk before tilting his head slightly.

"Why, berry, I didn't know ya cared." Grimmjow chuckled as a small flush colored Ichigo's cheeks, the orange haired man huffing before moving back to his kitchen. Grimmjow shook his head at the action before following him, leaning against the doorway as he watched Ichigo stir something on his stove.

"I'm guessing you're staying for dinner?" Ichigo didn't turn as he spoke, only added some chopped onions that were on the cutting board beside him to the pan, the knife scraping along the wooden board. Grimmjow smirked before nodding, humming in affirmative when he realized Ichigo wasn't turning around.

Grimmjow scratched at his cheek as he thought of the creeping feeling from earlier, moving into the kitchen to lean against the counter next to Ichigo. The orange haired man spared him a glance before moving to stir the sauteing vegetables and meat. Damn, Grimmjow forgot what he was going to say. Right, creeper feeling.

"Ya had the feeling yer bein' watched lately?" Grimmjow raised a brow when Ichigo immediately froze, the orange haired man quickly moving again when he realized the food would burn if left alone too long. Pushing his hair back, Grimmjow sighed heavily. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I honestly think I know who it is…" Ichigo blushed as he thought about a text he received a few days prior from Rukia. He would be the first to say she had no tact or discretion at _all_. Ichigo's blush darkened when he thought of the not so subtle hint towards him having a… _lover_.

"I was at a friend's house when you called a few weeks back…" Ichigo suddenly paused before reeling back his fist and planting it firmly into Grimmjow's bicep. The blue haired man hissed at the hit before rubbing his stinging arm with his free hand, mentally noting that the area would bruise later- something that Ichigo would take care of because he was the best unauthorized doctor _ever_. "That's for the ringtone, jackass. Anyway, one of my friends- Rukia, the short Chappy crazed chick- is _super_ obsessed with my personal life. Especially considering I don't tell them much about where I disappear to at random, more so as of late."

Grimmjow chuckled at the words, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned excited eyes towards Ichigo's cracked ceiling. This could be fun.

"Well why don't we give her what she wants?" Grimmjow turned playful eyes to Ichigo, the orange haired man nearly dropping the pan as he moved the food to two plates.

"What!? How, during everything I just told you, did you get that idea?" Ichigo was genuinely confused as he handed Grimmjow a plate and moved towards his living room, plopping down on his worn couch and taking a bite of his food.

"Think about it, we technically have the upper hand here. They- cause from what I've heard she's gonna get some more people in on this- don't know we know. Plus it could be fun! I need something to do since the cops are cracking down on our neighborhood."

Ichigo sighed as he too thought of their rotten luck. The lack of available 'useful' houses to rob had quickly dwindled within the two months. It was irritating to say the least, notably when Grimmjow somehow managed to expend his funds within the first few days. Ichigo still didn't know where all that money went…

"Ya know what, fine. But when this whole thing blows up in our face, don't come cryin' ta me." Ichigo continued munching on his dinner as he turned his attention to the cheesy drama on TV, oblivious to the feral smirk on Grimmjow's face.

He didn't know what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>"This is Butterfly waiting in the stairwell of Strawberry's establishment. Cherry what's your position? Over." Rukia smirked as she leaned against the wall inside the stairwell to Ichigo's apartment building, her fingers gripping a sleek, black walkie talkie. The small device crackled a few times before she heard Renji's voice over the line.<p>

"This is Cherry in position outside Strawberry's building. Silk, Double D, and Hulk are with me. Over." Rukia chuckled at the names she assigned, mentally congratulating herself on being so persuasive (*cough* scary *cough*) that her friends accepted them. Pushing the button on the side, she moved to lean against the wall around the corner from Ichigo's hallway, head peeking around the corner a couple times.

"Roger that, everyone get up the stairs. I'm waiting at the intersection. Over."

Rukia moved the device to her pocket as she waited for the rest of her soldiers- er, friends- to get there. Violet eyes watched Ichigo's familiar door with a critical eye, the woman nearly jumping when a hand touched her shoulder. Turning quickly, Rukia was relieved to see everyone there with determined expressions on their faces.

Nodding resolutely, Rukia took the lead and led them down the hallway, stopping before Ichigo's door. The raven took a deep breath before raising her hand to knock, her fist pausing when she heard a very… _suggestive_ sound from behind the wood.

A blush spread across each of their faces- except for Sado, he's too cool for that- when another followed, this time louder and longer. Rukia was having second thoughts about this, but also wanted to rush through the door and hopefully catch a glimpse of whatever was happening inside.

Sadly neither option happened as Sado produced a key- where he got it, nobody knows- and slid it into the lock, pushing the door open so everyone could enter.

What they saw was less that expected.

Both men were shirtless though that meant nothing when they saw the blue haired man knead at the muscles of Ichigo's back, the orange haired man practically purring at the treatment. That stopped, however, when the door was opened, knowing eyes connecting with the shocked expressions of his friends.

"I was wondering when you guys would do anything." Ichigo sat up with a sigh, Grimmjow moving to recline next to him as they stared at the people with amused smirks on their faces. Four mouths were moving like fish, another only quirking in a small smile. Ichigo smiled at the silent giant as he leaned into the cushions behind him. "You're really not subtle, Rukia."

The woman blushed at the admonishment before stomping over and pointing an accusing finger in Ichigo's face.

"Don't take that tone with me mister! Just who is this and where, pray tell, did you meet him, huh? We know how far you go to avoid _anybody_ and from what we've seen," Ichigo was surprised to be faced with Rukia's phone, the screen showing multiple pictures of him and Grimmjow in various parts of the city in various situations. That's kinda creepy. "You two know each other _quite_ well. So tell us Ichigo, if you're our _real_ friend, who is he and how did you meet him?"

Rukia stood back to her full height- not much really- and crossed her arms, glaring down at the orange haired man with violet eyes that promised pain if he said the wrong thing. Ichigo sighed before running a hand through his hair, turning a questioning look to the silent man next to him. Grimmjow only shrugged as he crossed his arms, expression unnaturally serious as he gave the oranget a pointed look. Rukia felt her ire rise as the two held their silent conversation, growling lowly as Grimmjow motioned to them all with a slight tilt of his head, Ichigo sighing again.

"Alright sit down, er- stand I guess. Not much ta sit on…" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head as he gave Rukia a pleading look, the woman huffing before moving to lean against the wall opposite the two men, Renji and Sado moving to stand on either side of her while Uryu and Orihime sat on the floor. " What do you wanna know exactly?"

"Who is he and where did you two meet? How long have you known each other? Are you dating? Have you had sex yet?" Rukia had meant to only ask innocent questions (honest she did!), but the sight of the two built men sitting shirtless- and so _close_- was driving her insane. Ichigo blushed at the sudden turn in questions, turning away from his friends with a slight twitch in his eye. Grimmjow only chuckled lowly, Ichigo's blush deepening.

"The jackass you've been spying on- along with _me_- is Grimmjow, and… it's a long story." Ichigo laid his head against the back of the couch as he thought of their _special_ introduction. Yeah, long story indeed. Rukia only slid to the floor, legs crossing as she stared at them with demanding eyes.

"We've got time."

Ichigo sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he scanned his eyes over the faces of his friends, taking a deep breath before jumping into the story.

"We met about two months ago…"

* * *

><p>"So… you're not dating?"<p>

Ichigo felt a twitch in his brow Renji spoke, freaking dense. That couldn't have been the only thing he took from that whole story. No, he couldn't have ignored the fact that Ichigo confessed to robbery on _multiple_ occasions. Nope, Renji was too smart for that.

"No you dumbass!" Ichigo squeaked when he felt an arm wrap around his middle, pulling him into a familiar muscular chest and holding him in place as he began to squirm. "Let me go ya blue haired bastard or I swear I'm cutting it off!"

"Aw, love ya too babe!" Ichigo struggled in Grimmjow's hold for a few more seconds before finally giving up, growling as the blue haired man began to pet him like a petulant child.

"I find that hard to believe, Kurosaki-kun! You two would make a really cute couple."

Oh great, Orihime turned on him too. Why's it so hard to find faithful friends these days? Instead of refuting her statement, Ichigo grumbled into Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow only chuckled, the feeling causing Ichigo to flush slightly.

"I'm glad you agree, now I'll have some help in convincing him ta go out with me." Ichigo could feel the excited looks of his friends from Grimmjow's chest, praying to whatever God was out there that they don't take this too far. Sadly, fate seemed to have other plans.

"If you do not go on an outing with Grimmjow-san, I will be forced to slip your father some _very_ suggestive information." Ichigo yanked away from Grimmjow to stare at Uryu with wide eyes. The glasses wearing man had a devilish smirk on his lips, his phone held up with a compromising picture of Grimmjow and him laying in the grass at the park (nevermind the fact that they were actually fighting before that picture was taken!). "Some pictures, perhaps?"

"You wouldn't." Ichigo practically hissed the words, hazel eyes widening when Uryu opened up a text message, the picture already in the message box.

"I would." Ichigo scanned the faces of all present for some for of help, lingering on Sado's a moment longer- the giant man had always pulled through for him in the end. Ichigo visibly deflated when Sado gave him a reassuring smile.

"I believe this will be good for you."

"Traitors… all of you…" Ichigo collapsed, uncaring- or oblivious- to the fact that it was into Grimmjow's chest again, the blue haired man wrapping his arms around the slighter male with a grin.

"Great! Since that's all settled we'll do it next Saturday." Ichigo glanced up at the blue haired man with a small glare, no actual malice behind the look.

"You better make it worth my while, asshole." Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat as Grimmjow smirked, leaning close enough for his breath to fan over Ichigo's lips.

"When have I ever done less, sweetheart?"

* * *

><p>"Move in with me."<p>

Grimmjow's expression didn't change as he watched Ichigo choke on his drink, the orange haired man coughing a few times before staring at him as though he had lost his mind. Grimmjow allowed a small smile to pull at his lips as he propped an arm on the table, leaning his cheek against his open palm.

"Are you on drugs?"

Grimmjow blinked slowly at the question. He didn't think it was _that_ crazy- well, maybe, but not _too_ much. Pouting childishly, Grimmjow gazed at the orange haired man with longing.

"It hurts to actually know you think so lowly of me, I'll stick to blunts thank you very much."

Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo opened his mouth to argue that that was still drugs, but closed it a second later with a shake of his head. Hey, he should be happy he wasn't on that hard stuff. Shit tore people up inside.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Grimmjow continued to watch Ichigo with unblinking eyes, cerulean orbs tracing over every inch, every freckle, of Ichigo's face. He didn't know how beautiful he was sometimes, it's a wonder he's single. Probably the temper, too bad that's something that Grimmjow adored about him. "What brought this on anyway? And you expect both of us to live in your shithole of an apartment- no offense consider mine is _exactly_ the same, but still?"

Grimmjow only smiled wistfully, Ichigo sighing when he didn't get any other answer. Grimmjow did so love that look of irritation on his face, it made his nose scrunch up cutely. If he wasn't so against the cheesy, romantic bullshit he would actually admit to loving the berry.

Too bad that wasn't him.

They left the restaurant soon after that, both riding silently in Grimmjow's mustang. Ichigo kept throwing curious glances at the blue haired man, Grimmjow only smirking slightly as they pulled onto an unfamiliar- to Ichigo- road. Grimmjow kept silent as he continued down the silent neighborhood, counting down in his head from ten. When he reached zero, Ichigo spoke.

"Where are we?" Grimmjow only smiled as he turned into a driveway, turning off the car as he turned to look at Ichigo.

"Ya wanted to know where we would live. So… here it is."

Grimmjow smirked at the look of pure shock on Ichigo's face, stepping out of the car and digging in his pocket for the key. Walking towards the door, Grimmjow unlocked it before waiting for Ichigo to catch up- he was just now getting out of the car. Grimmjow held the door open for the orange haired man before following him inside, flicking a switch by the door.

The gasp he heard was definitely worth paying nearly a hundred dollars for dinner, that and pretty much all his money from the last five 'raids' he and Ichigo had been on. The main reason he had been mooching off the orange haired man.

"Allow me to give you the grand tour, madame."

Grimmjow bowed before Ichigo lowly, offering his elbow and laughing when it was slapped away, Ichigo mumbling something about turning _him _into a girl if he insinuated anything like that again. Standing to his full height, Grimmjow traipsed to stand beside his companion, throwing an arm over his shoulder and leading him through one of two doorways in the entrance way.

"I'm planning on making this the living room, the windows would be great for lighting." Grimmjow didn't stay long before pulling Ichigo through a doorway in the back of the room and into a decent sized kitchen sporting marble counters and darkwood cabinets and drawers. "Kitchen, obviously. And since I know how much ya love ta cook, I had the countertops changed and a convection oven installed."

Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo's dumbfounded expression, pulling the man through another doorway and into the second largest room downstairs.

"This is gonna be the dining room."

Grimmjow smiled when he thought of all the parties he could have here, with Ichigo's affirmation or not. He especially loved the little bar in the corner, very useful.

"Come on, yer gonna love upstairs."

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo towards the doorway at the end of the room, both standing in the entrance way again before Grimmjow pulled him up the stairs beside the door. Grimmjow laughed when Ichigo punched him in the arm for all the pulling, ignoring the blossoming pain as he pointed out the three doors.

"That one is a gonna be a guest room because why not. That's gonna be a gaming room because, hell yeah. And this one." Grimmjow paused outside the door at the end of the hall, pushing it open and throwing an arm out. "This, is the master bedroom."

Grimmjow stood by the door as Ichigo walked into the large empty space, watching as the object of his affections moved to the large sliding doors that led out to a small balcony. Grimmjow almost twitched when he thought of how much that shit cost, smiling slightly when he saw Ichigo slide the door open and stand by the railing. Definitely worth it.

Walking across the room, Grimmjow leaned against the sliding door as he watched Ichigo turn his head towards the sky, breathing deeply before exhaling slowly. God he was beautiful, a shame he didn't see it though.

"Do you like it?"

Ichigo turned quickly at the tentative voice, a small smile pulling at his lips as he saw the slight apprehension in Grimmjow's expression. Grimmjow watched as he turned back towards the sky, hair blowing slightly in the wind.

"I… love it. I'm amazed you actually used your money on something _smart_." Both chuckled at the slight jab, Grimmjow taking a few steps forward to wrap his arms around Ichigo's middle, resting his chin on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Stay here with me."

Grimmjow felt Ichigo stiffen at the words, a warm hand rising to rest on his own, squeezing slightly. Grimmjow closed his eyes as he focused on that hand, the small callouses that came with cooking and writing- from his cover job. Turning his head slightly, Grimmjow rubbed his nose against the skin of Ichigo's neck, enjoying the shiver the action caused.

"Why?" Grimmjow cracked an eye as he looked at the stiff male in his arms, reaching a hand up to grab Ichigo's chin and turn it in his direction. He was almost startled at the fear he saw in those eyes, always more expressive than his voice, than his body. Grimmjow was frozen. "You barely know me Grimm, so why?"

Grimmjow blinked at the words, weighing the underlying depth with his mind. From what he's seen and learned about Ichigo, he didn't let people in easily. No, apparently it took Chappy-chick about half a year to get on _speaking_ terms with the conservative man, even longer for her to actually be considered a friend. So why had Grimmjow been let in so easily? He didn't want to think about the reason, choosing to jump that hurdle when the time came. Instead, Grimmjow gave Ichigo a small smile, rubbing his thumb along Ichigo's bottom lip.

"Because you stole more than you thought that night, and I plan on returning the favor."

Grimmjow's eyes glowed as Ichigo's lips quivered, the orange haired man grabbing the front of Grimmjow's dress shirt with his unoccupied hand and yanking him into a bruising kiss. A moan fell from pliant lips as Ichigo relinquished his control of the kiss, allowing Grimmjow to take the lead.

The blue haired man gently turned Ichigo to fully face him before placing both hands at the nape of his neck, turning the orange haired man's head and tugging softly at his orange locks. Though they pushed forcefully against each other, the kiss never went farther than just a simple connection of lips, chaste. Grimmjow pulled away a second later, breathless from the kiss and the emotions that ran through him from the contact.

His eyes drooped slightly when they took in Ichigo's dazed expression, the orange haired man clinging to Grimmjow like a lifeline, eyes squeezed shut and lips parted as he panted for breath.

He was in _deep_.

"Okay." Grimmjow quirked a brow at the breathless word. Ichigo seemed to realize his confusion as he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders, tangling his fingers in his hair. "I… I'll move in with you. But- mmph!"

Grimmjow didn't let Ichigo finish his statement, instead pulling the orange haired male into an excited kiss.

* * *

><p>"That's so beautiful Ichi! Truly an inspirational love story!"<p>

Ichigo sighed as Rukia spouted some more nonsense about his strange love life being the most beautiful thing ever. The woman was too insane for her own good.

"Most people don't rob houses Rukia, or date the person that just so happens to be robbing the _same_ house…let's take it back a bit and remember that most people _don't_ _rob houses_."

The raven only waved his words off, turning to talk to the green haired woman next to her about his and Grimmjow's strange story, both running off into tangents of whatever 'yaoi' was and how it applied to him and Grimm. He didn't want to know, _ever_.

"Yer thinkin' too hard again." Ichigo sighed as he was poked in his side, turning to glare half-heartedly at Grimmjow. The blue haired man was smirking as he pulled his spoon away, instead bopping Ichigo on the nose with it once. "Don't let Rukia get to ya. She just cares too much about her little berry."

Ichigo huffed as turned towards the empty plate before him, pushing away from the table and heading towards the kitchen. Placing his plate in the sink, Ichigo prepared to go back in the dining room. He was stopped however, when he ran into a familiar figure, Grimmjow wrapping his arms around him in a habitual fashion.

Ichigo sighed in the hold, unconsciously leaning closer to the blue haired man, his own arms wrapping around Grimmjow's waist.

"Have I don't it yet." Ichigo knew what Grimmjow was talking about, smiling as he tightened his hold on the blue haired man. Ichigo pulled away enough to lean his chin on Grimmjow's chest, the blue haired man smiling at him with glowing eyes. It's weird to think that not a month ago he had been living in a shitty hole of an apartment three doors down from this man, now he couldn't imagine sleeping without him by his side. It had taken only a couple weeks of living together for Ichigo to realize he had given a vital part of himself to the blue haired man, taking a vital part in return, intertwining them together tighter than the most top of the line security system.

"Just remember if you hurt me I sell your dick on the black market."

Grimmjow's laughter was heard throughout the home drawing the attention of his and Ichigo's combined friends, each snapping pictures of the sappy couple for later blackmail use.

An inspirational story, indeed.

* * *

><p>… took… off… too… far… I would be upset that I wrote a 6,000+ word fic, but then I remember that lovely review and I'm cool! d( u d) Thanks to all who read this mush, and special thanks to those few people who have taken the time to ratereview/follow my stuff! You guys give me life and bring smiles to my face every day and I hope I do the same for you~ ;) Peace out readers, may you sleep well and eat plentifully~


End file.
